Bioethics is the study of value problems in the biomedical fields. This project, funded by the National Library of Medicine, seeks to provide cross-disciplinary coverage of current English-language materials, both print and nonprint, on bioethical topics. The primary products of the project are (1) an index language appropriate to the field of bioethics; (2) an online data base, Bioethicsline, which is part of the National Library of Medicine's information network; and (3) an annual published volume, the Bibliography of Bioethics. The Bibliography is published by the Gale Research Company, Book Tower, Detroit, Michigan 48226. Volumes 1-4 appeared in 1975-1978 and cover the bioethics literature of 1973-1977.